


a weapon, a mutant, a man

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Inktober, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "My whole life, I felt like an animal. I ignored my instincts. I ignored what I really am. And that won't ever happen again."-- X-Men: Origins - WolverineA portrait of Logan from the sketchbook.
Series: Artwork [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Kudos: 9





	a weapon, a mutant, a man

**a weapon, a mutant, a man**

****


End file.
